


Holly Blue's Baby Blues

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Oviposition, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Pregnancy has been less than kind to Holly Blue.





	

What did she do to deserve this?

Holly Blue thought to herself as she trudged down the hallways, the wedges of her shoes would had been the sole noise in the hallway normally, but this time was different. Materials to create new gems with a variety of powers and abilities were lacking now more then ever. So the diamond authority had brought back gems reproducing naturally, sure it was time consuming but it proven to work. 

The thought of having more loyal agates like her to serve the diamonds seemed like such a good idea at the time. Holly jumped at the chance to take part in organic gem reproduction in order to please not only the diamonds, but to also supply them with agates who would eventually grow up and serve Homeworld…. But the idea sounded so much better in her head…

Holly huffed as she made her way down the halls, the once silent halls were now filled with the sound of disorder. Quartzes laughing loudly as they raced about the halls without a sense of pride or concern on how this would reflect on her as an agate, who was suppose to use fear as a tactic to keep them in line, but as of late they had the advantage over her. First was a giveaway, Holly was pregnant with a clutch of eggs, a dozen to be exact. 

The fact she was gifting Homeworld with a dozen agates seemed to do nothing to damper the trouble quartzes would stir up as they disobeyed rules. Sadly it gave them an excuse to do it more. Since she was pregnant, it left Holly Blue unable to be as rough as she once was when it came to enforcing rules. She couldn’t summon her whip, she couldn’t use force to put the quartzes in their place, not to mention her aching back was driving her insane. And secondly was ever since those traitors to gemkind came, the quartzes had the threat of telling her superiors on her… Though thankfully her recent pregnancy was the main thing they were currently using to their advantage.

She gritted her teeth upon seeing two amethysts leaning against the wall, laughingly loudly enough to give Holly Blue a headache. She marched up to the two, glaring daggers at them.

“Tomfoolery is not permitted!” Holly Blue hissed at them, doing her damnedest to stand up straight, despite what her baby bump had to say about it.

The two amethysts just glanced at her before rolling their eyes and snickering, before casually walking away to find a more peaceful place to converse. Holly frowned and was about to shout some threats at them, until a jasper and another amethyst raced past her.

“We don’t run in these hallways!” Holly Blue barked at them, only to have them pay no notice to her words.

Ugh, this damn pregnancy was making her lose her edge, or maybe it was that unfortunate visit from those traitors and the threat hanging above her head that she left them in. She flinched upon feeling the eggs shift, rather uncomfortable given how big and cramped they were. Holly Blue swore under her breath as she walked down the halls, feet aching. Oh what she wouldn’t give to be able to wear comfortable flats instead of her wedged heels, but she had to keep what little dignity she had around these earth gems nowadays. But her feet and back were so sore! She needed just a few sweet seconds alone where no one could see her.  
Holly made her way to a door, upon opening said door, it revealed a small storage room. 

"Yes, this will do." Holly Blue said to herself as she entered the storage room, closing the door behind her. She kicked off her heels and pulled up a chair and plopped herself down.

She let out a sigh of relief, words could not describe how much she needed to be off her feet right now and put her sore back at ease for awhile. Sadly she couldn't afford this luxury much, what if someone saw her putting her duties aside she would be an outcast, pregnant or not. Holly lazily shut her eyes and used a crate as a foot stool. Just a few more brief seconds to relax, that was all she allowed herself. Somehow, seconds turned into hours. Holly Blue dozed off in the storage room. A little trickle of clear drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth, her snoring faintly filled the room. Though, as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end. 

Holly Blue awoke with a loud snort as the door open. What?! Had she really dozed off by mistake?! She had only meant to rest for a few seconds, a minute at most! 

"Holly Blue?" There stood one of the jaspers that witness Holly Blue's greatest failure that resulted in her losing so much dignity and respect. She stood out from most jaspers, instead of being thick with a mane of flowing hair, she was as skinny as a stick with a head of short hair, hence the nickname 'Skinny'. Her yellow eyes widen in shock before she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What... What are you doing in here?" Holly felt her whole face turn a dark blue. Oh great! As if she didn't need more embarrassment. "Were you... Napping on the job?"

"N-no, I was merely ensuring this area was in a suitable state!" she defended as she sprang to her feet.

"Holly, you have drool on your face." Skinny pointed out. "And you aren't wearing heels." 

Oh great, well might as well get the ridicule and the added blackmail over with.

"Fine! You caught me!" Holly Blue confessed. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be pregnant with a dozen eggs?!" she asked. "My feet and back are so sore I have to fight tooth and nail to walk straight, the smell of anything remotely floral makes me want to expel anything I had previously consumed! And don't get me started on the constipation!"

Skinny raised her hands. "Easy there, I did not need to know that last one." she said and looked her up and down. "Turn around." she ordered.

Holly Blue gave a puzzles look. "Why?" was Skinny going to somehow humiliate her even more somehow? 

"Just do it, come on." she urged.

With a defeated sigh she turned around. Oh for the love of diamond what she going to d- 

Holly immediately tensed upon feeling Skinny's hands on her back.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"Just relax." Skinny replied.

Holly obeyed, unwillingly letting her shoulders drop. It was then she felt Skinny's hands began to knead back. The realization finally came to Holly, this wasn't a form of torment or a way to further destroy her pride, it was a massage! Just a massage for her sore and aching back, and dare to say a good one!

"Stars, you're back is just knots." Skinny said as she worked on them. 

"It's called being pregnant." Holly grumbled as Skinny kneaded her back, working on each and every knot and massaging each and every sore spot. Without even needing Holly to tell her where the aching spots were. 

Skinny chuckled lightly and shook her head as she kept working on Holly's back. All the tension and discomfort she was carrying soon faded after a few minutes. For the first time in months she felt free from any back pain.

"Feel better?" she asked, taking a step away from Holly Blue.

The agate nodded. "Why yes..." she coughed awkwardly to clear her throat. "Ahem, I think the both of us can agree that this," she gestured to the room, her kicked off heels, her pulled up chair, and of course the two of them. "Should never be mentioned again."

"Normally I wouldn't agree buuuuuut, considered your carrying, I'll cut you some slack." Skinny smirked and turned on her heels. "Oh, one last thing?"

"What?"

"Wipe that drool off your face."


End file.
